<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Baby by Megamarvelousnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338677">Be My Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd'>Megamarvelousnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Richie Tozier, Baking, Bilingual, F/M, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day with Losers &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethVomitz/gifts">TeethVomitz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for A Valentine's gift!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty and Mike had designed crafts for all of them to do on Valentine’s day which included paper hearts, paintings, and playdoh all of which the best mommy blogs would suggest.</p><p> Unfortunately, Richie had broken his glasses the day before. So getting him around and able to join in was quite a rough task but thankfully Eddie had decided to be Richie’s seeing-eye buddy more so just dragging him around the house. He didn’t want Richie to miss out on all the fun things they had planned for them.</p><p>Stan was on baking duty with all sorts of cupcakes and cookies. He had spent all night looking for heart-shaped pans and sprinkles and a glasses repair kit. Thankfully he was able to fix Richie’s glasses so the poor boy could see. </p><p>Ben was always a bit of an overachiever when he set his mind to something. He had made each of the littles a mailbox for their Valentine's Gifts.  He even painted it to fit each baby's personality. Richie had bright neon colors with small frogs on it. Eddie had pastel colors with cars. Bev had glitter mixed paint with little crowns all over. It was filled with candies, cards, and lots of stickers.</p><p>Bev was the first to open hers which Ben had made her a little wooden doll which she had decided to name Kay. “I love her! She’s a little bit scratchy but I love her, Daddy!” She held it in her arms as she opened more of her presents. Richie had given her a messed up tangle of yarn, Eddie gave her some rubber ducks and Bill had given her a (poorly) handwritten letter. She loved them all the same “Thank you! Thank you but I want cake now” She had run into the kitchen which made Stan laugh. </p><p>Richie or more so Eddie went next with his mailbox. Eddie had pulled out everything and told him in detail what it was before Stan put the glasses on his head “I can see! Merci, Papa!” He grabbed his toy dinosaurs and chocolates “Rawr!” He giggled slightly as he held the small t-rex in his hand.</p><p>Bill opened his which everyone seemed to be on the same page to fill with books, sippy cups, and pens.  He immediately stomped his way over to his Daddy so he could listen to him read. “I want this one!” He curled right up in Mike’s lap.</p><p>Finally, Eddie got his own which he was very excited about. Patty had found him a toy car he could pull apart and fix. He got a big coloring book with half of the pages covered by Richie's art. His most favorite gift was a tiny toy rocking horse he got from Stan.</p><p>At the end of the day, they all watched Charlie Brown with limbs tangled all together. One Loser ended where the other began. It would always be true that Losers stick together and nothing could tear their love apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>